Jocelyn Davis
Background 1995 - 2014 Jocelyn was born the fifth of seven children & was the only girl as well. She grew up in Cincinnati, OH in a small three bedroom apartment. Her brother would split the two other rooms while Jocelyn stayed on the couch as she was the only girl. Though she was taught a bunch of sports by her brothers, she took up gymnastics to stand out in her large family. She easily excelled at the sport & became a highly skilled gymnast. Straight out of high school, Jocelyn was recruited by Project: Genesis. Thinking it was an internship that would really make her stand out, she immediately said yes. Due to the activator drugs she was being fed, her powers began to manifest but in a much more subtle way that the rest. After the shutdown of Craven's Project: Genesis, Ivana Baiul moved them to a different location so they would not be caught. However, Ivana considered her to be a threat as her powers were unpredictable & Copycat was incapable of controlling her. Ivana decided to freeze Freestyle unbeknownst to the rest of the team until she felt that she could utilize her. She remained in cryostasis for months until Ivana decided to free Jocelyn & add her to the team. She didn't spend much time on the team though. One of her few missions was breaking into the codes of secret government files for Ivana to use as blackmail. Not long after that mission, the team disbanded as most of them didn't agree with the way things were being handled. 2014 - Present Though she got a long well with Sublime & Copycat, she decided not to join them when the team disbanded. Instead, she moved to Las Vegas & became an exotic dancer. She was able to make good money & used her powers to clean up the casino. Things were mostly calm for Jocelyn with the only action happening in her life was inside the casino. She was eventually tracked down by her former team members. As she had grown tired of Vegas, she joined them in their travels. All of them would eventually join Gen 13 after getting betted by the DEO. In her spare time, Jocelyn regularly visits the local tribe reservation. Unlike many Americans, she treated the natives as equals & became good friends with many of them. She began helping them by building aqueducts, sanitation & shoring up existing buildings against seismic activity. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Clairvoyance: She has the the ability to see or sense information that is not readily available to her by normal human means such as sight, smell or sound. She also has the power to view possible future timelines & subconsciously chooses the best course of action for herself from these possibilities. She has little control over this power. When placed in a situation she can't escape, her powers automatically activate. ** Mental Shield * Spatial Awareness: She has a perfect sense of direction. It's unknown if this is a side effect of her power or just natural talent. * Acrobatics: She is an excellent gymnast & uses her powers to increase her formidable agility to superhuman levels. Weaknesses * Accelerated Aging: A side-effect of this power is that she ages at an incredible rapid pace when using her power for a prolonged period. For example, when she was decrypting secret files, her powers forced her to keep trying until she was finished. Though she only used them for a few minutes, she was aged many years. She quickly returns to her actual age when she stops using her powers. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Unlike most of her DV8 teammates, she has a strong distaste for violence. * During her time with DV8, she started a relationship with IO Agent Michael Heller. The relationship was short-lived as she broke up with him after witnessing him killing an enemy, who was trying to flee during a mission. Notes * Earth-44 Explanation: In addition to Earth 44's Law of No Time Travel, there is also no foreseeing of the future in this universe. In the comics, Jocelyn has the power of precognition. Instead, she has the ability of c''lairvoyance, the ability to see or sense information that is not readily available to them by normal human senses. '' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:Gen 13 Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:DV8